


Lost in Translation

by Stariceling



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Question that will never be answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a question the should be simple, but probably isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> A playful little drabble for Juls’s birthday. An idle question that may never be answered.

Rose’s education was based on need-to-know information, and occasionally on questions that occurred to her at random. This was one of the latter.

“If the Tardis translates inside your head, is it translating what you say or what you think?”

No answer.

After a minute, she elaborated. “You know how sometimes you mean to say, ‘could I borrow that torch,’ but instead of ‘torch’ it comes out ‘lamppost.’ Does the Tardis translate what you meant or what you said?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned and said, “What are you talking about?”

“That answers that question. . .”


End file.
